Talk:Starbase 11
To understand why I say 'after 2254' as the date for Starbase 11 being established, is because Pike did not stop off there. He was going to Vega to drop off the wounded crew and if Starbase 11 was where it was in "Court Martial", he'd have chosen that base to "take care of the wounded". Starbase 11 is 6 days from Talos IV, in which is 2 weeks out of Rigel, to Vega, which is basically a Earth-Rigel location. :As with some of your other contributions, I think that this is just speculation. Yes, Pike did not stop at Starbase 11, but we simply don't know why. It is possible that SB11 hadn't been established yet, but it could also have been closed for repairs, not on his route, or the best medical facilities of that time were located in the Vega system. We don't know. :You are basing your speculation on the assumption that Pike targeted the nearest Federation facility - but that would mean that there is no other adequate Federation facility between Rigel and Vega. Not only is Vega awfully close to Earth (meaning that the Federation of the 2250s had to be very small in that case), it and Rigel are located in opposite directions of Earth (meaning that Earth itself isn't good enough for Pike's wounded crew). :Additionally, we don't know where exactly between Rigel and Vega the Talos star group is located, and where, in relation to Talos, SB11 is located. Rigel and SB11 could easily be located in different directions of Talos, which would mean that SB11 is not necessarily in the area of Rigel. -- Cid Highwind 14:23, 10 Oct 2004 (CEST) ::Especially since Starbase 12 was in existence over 100 years earlier according to . I don't see why you must fabricate a fact which is unconfirmed (even if you think its likely, its not sourced from any Star Trek I've watched!) and causes conflicts with other information accepted on this site. If it's an unknown, leave it blank. We don't know when the base was built, it was never specified. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 16:47, 10 Oct 2004 (CEST) :::The fact that Starbase 12 existed 100 years before hand, is not relevant. After all, starbases can be moved. There would be a Starbase 11 during Pikes adventure, I just assert that it was at a different location. As for the rest, I have no response right now. --TOSrules 21:58, 10 Oct 2004 (CEST) re: different commanding officers About the comment that the base had "two different commanding officers" within a short period of time. Were both actually said to be the CO.. i thought Stone was the portmaster and not the CO. Should we really assume he held an additional position? I didn't see him carrying out CO duties, more like he was administrating the base's port. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:27, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Removed I've removed the following note: " Court Martial' and 'The Menagerie' were not originally broadcast in adjoining weeks, but they ''were filmed back-to-back.''" This note is irrelevant to Starbase 11, not even mentioning it at all. --Defiant (talk) 01:31, January 20, 2017 (UTC)